US2005250075A discloses a method for creating a physical teeth model comprising: providing a virtual three dimensional (3D) representation of a patient's dentition that comprises at least a region of the teeth that includes a tooth stump on which a crown is to be fitted or a region on to which a bridge is to be fitted; and preparing a physical model of the jaws of a subject from a blank, based on information from said virtual 3D image, wherein said physical model is a positive model comprises two members, one representing the upper jaw and the other the lower jaw, both members are produced with an alignment arrangement to permit proper occlusion alignment of the two members, and wherein the alignment arrangement includes a mounting arrangement for mounting said members on an articulator.
WO11045680A discloses a dental articulator for positioning the arcades without the use of plaster, being characterized by a equipment that includes a support structure (1), a superior positioning/repositioning set (2) an inferior positioning/repositioning set (2a), tilting sets (17, 17a), a lateral-frontal motion set (80), arm movement (9), support plates of plaster models of the arches (3), protractor (4), horizontal rod (5), a positioning/repositioning set of the arc (7) and stem with bite fork (8), the support structure (1) comprises a cover (10), supported on two lateral structures (13) which in turn are supported throughout the lower base (12) and the whole of the lower base (12) comprises means for mandibular movement.
US2010191510A discloses that tooth models can be designed in a virtual manner starting with a first virtual model, and then adding to this model, in a virtual sense (i.e., within the computer environment of computer system 260 or another computer system), virtual representations of the mounting blocks 30, the particular geometry of each mounting block being designed such as to displace and/or rotate the first virtual model in up to six degrees of freedom so that the cusp tip plane thereof is in the correct relationship to the hinge axis AH when mounted to a geometry as defined by the arms, hinge and mounting arrangement 60 of the particular articulator 10.
It remains a problem to provide a method and system for virtually designing the arrangement of a dental model in an articulator by means of spacer elements.